wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part
The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (originally titled The Lego Movie Sequel) is an upcoming 3D computer-animated sci-fi comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group, and the direct sequel to The Lego Movie (2014). It will be the fourth film in the franchise, set to follow the releases of both of the first film's spin-offs, The Lego Batman Movie and The Lego Ninjago Movie (both released in 2017). It is being directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Trisha Gum, with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller (writers and directors of the first film) returning as producers and co-writers. The film will feature the voices of Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Tiffany Haddish, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Stephanie Beatriz, and Charlie Day. The film is set to be released on February 8, 2019 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premise Five years after the events of the Taco Tuesday, the Duplo invaders have made Bricksburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Finn's father allowing his younger sister to play with him in the basement. Emmet is completely unaffected by this dramatic change and pretends everything is still awesome, unlike everyone else, who have been toughened and hardened, ready for more fighting. When an intergalactic invader named Sweet Mayhem comes from outer space and kidnaps his friends Wyldstyle, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty and Benny, Emmet's master building skills are put to the ultimate test. He must use them to travel to space and rescue his friends, defeat Sweet Mayhem, and restore harmony to Bricksburg and the rest of the Lego Universe, with help from wise old Rex Dangervest. Cast Main article: List of The Lego Movie characters *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman, construction worker, and Master Builder from Bricksburg, who is Wyldstyle’s new boyfriend. **Pratt also voices Rex Dangervest, a spoof of Star-Lord from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Owen Grady from the Jurassic Park series, and Joshua Faraday from The Magnificent Seven, all played by Pratt. *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy "Wyldstyle", a Master Builder, who is Emmet’s girlfriend. *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder and Wyldstyle's ex-boyfriend. *Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi (a play on "whatever I wanna be"), a shape-shifting alien queen. *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, a Master Builder who is a large bionic robot pirate with a severed head after he lost his original body in an earlier encounter with Lord Business's forces. *Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a Master Builder who is a unicorn-horned cat. She has the ability to become very strong by using extreme anger. *Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem, an evil minidoll who captures all of Emmet's friends. *Charlie Day as Benny, a Master Builder who is a spaceship-obsessed 1980's spaceman. *Channing Tatum as Clark Kent / Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. *Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. *Arturo Castro as Ice Cream Cone. *Margot Robbie as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn, a Gotham City criminal, girlfriend of the Joker and enemy of Batman. Robbie reprises her role from the film Suicide Squad and replaces Jenny Slate from The Lego Batman Movie. Production Even before the critical acclaim and blockbuster success of The Lego Movie, plans for a sequel had already been set in motion. On February 3, 2014, Jared Stern was hired to write the sequel, along with Michelle Morgan.[12] On March 12, 2014, Deadline reported that animation co-director Chris McKay would direct the sequel with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller as producers.[13] On April 10, 2014, it was reported that McKay wanted to have more women in the sequel than men.[14] On July 28, 2014, it was reported that Chris Pratt wants to return to reprise his role as Emmet. It was also reported that Will Arnett might return to reprise his role as Batman, but had not decided yet.[15] In October 2014, Warner Bros. scheduled The Lego Batman Movie for 2017, and The Lego Movie 2 for May 25, 2018.[16][17] On October 25, 2014, it was reported that Lord and Miller had signed on to write The Lego Movie 2.[18] On October 30, it was announced that Australia-based animation studio Animal Logic was in talks to produce the next three Lego films (though the deal was not finalized at the time) and the New South Wales government would make financial contributions to all the films.[19] On November 12, during an interview with BBC News, Lord and Miller revealed that there would be more female characters featured in the film.[20] On February 24, 2015, the sequel was officially titled The Lego Movie Sequel and Rob Schrab was officially announced as the film's director, replacing McKay as director as he was scheduled to direct The Lego Batman Movie instead.[21] By February 2017, Schrab had been replaced by Mike Mitchell, reportedly due to "creative differences".[1] Production started in Canada on October 2, 2017.[3][4] On March 23, 2018, it was reported that Tiffany Haddish had been cast in the film to voice a new lead character, while returning actors would be Pratt as Emmet, Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle, Arnett as Batman, Channing Tatum as Superman, and Jonah Hill as Green Lantern.[7] On May 21, 2018, Warner Bros. officially renamed the film The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part along with releasing the first teaser image of the logo.[22][23] Stephanie Beatriz and Arturo Castro were announced to be part of the film on June 4, 2018. Release The film is scheduled to be released on February 8, 2019.[24] It was originally scheduled to be released on May 26, 2017,[25] but the release date was later assigned to The Lego Batman Movie, which was itself in February 2015 rescheduled for release on February 10, 2017. At that time, it was planned to release on May 18, 2018.[24]On June 17, 2016, it was delayed to its current release date. Marketing On June 4, 2018, the first poster was released along with the announcement that the first trailer would be released the next day, June 5.[26] On August 1, Turkish Airlines released a special safety video featuring characters from the franchise. Category:Theatrical movies